


Напарники

by leoriel



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Gunplay, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это всего лишь Готэм</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напарники

Буллок сказал, ты скоро привыкнешь. Ты же был на войне, Джимми-бой, чем мы можем тебя удивить? Это всего лишь Готэм.  
Да, повторяет про себя Джим Гордон, это всего лишь ебучий Готэм. Город сточная канава, город вампир. Это всего лишь Готэм, я уеду завтра, швырну в лицо Эссен заявлением о переводе, сведу пару личных счетов с ребятами Фиш Муни, пну под зад мэра и Фалькона, выскажу все, что о ней думаю суке-Монтойе и... Да, точно, я уеду отсюда в красивом цинковом гробу. И Барбара будет плакать (на плече у Монтойи), Буллок будет пить, даже Освальд Кобблпот пустит скупую слезу. Это будет пиздец как трогательно. Малыш-Уэйн заложит в мой честь монумент – последнему честному копу в этом сраном городе, вскоре его загадят голуби и какому-нибудь ебанутому маньяку приспичит вскрыть у его подножия чужие кишки. Это всего лишь Готэм. Грязь, насилие, безумие, кровь.  
Тебе не переделать его Джим.  
Буллок сказал, все становится лучше, как только ты выпьешь. Выпьем, Джим?  
Джим так и не выпил, как-то не получилось, не тот бар они выбрали, и все равно его немного трясет. Все это херня. Ебаный город. Ебаная мафия. Ебаный макаронник Марони.  
– Он работает на Фиш Муни, ты – на меня, – улыбается Марони. – Забавно вышло. А теперь, Джимми, засунь пистолет ему в рот.  
– Слушай его, Джим, и останешься жив, – врубает долбаный синхронный перевод Освальд Кобблпот, специалист по тому, как остаться в живых. Барбаре он понравился. Может стоит послушать его? А через секунду Джим вспоминает ту машину, сарайчик, квартиру, лес тянущихся за ним мертвецов. Шел бы ты на хер, Освальд!  
– Давай, – Буллок говорит таким тоном, словно мечтал об этом всю свою гребаную жизнь.  
Засунь мне пистолет в рот, Джимми-бой. Это всего лишь Готэм – здесь все так делают. Я даже не буду думать о тебе плохо! Я бы засунул тебе, если бы ты попросил. Мы напарники, между нами произошло столько дерьма, что еще одна дерьмовая история не может этого изменить.  
– Я не буду этого делать, – говорит Джим, а потом все как-то смещается. Или качается? Буллок кажется хочет что-то возразить, и тут приливная волна (в лице головорезов Марони) настигает и его тоже.  
– Сукин сын, – хрипит Буллок.  
Джим улыбается, потому что с мрачным удовлетворением видит, что Буллоку больно. Они ведь напарники, должны делить все на двоих.  
– Освальд сказал, что Фалькон пощадил вас, потому что вы можете быть полезны ему. Но по-моему вы просто клоуны. Если я наведу пушку на твою бабу, ты застрелишь его, Джим?  
– Конечно, босс, – перебивает Марони Буллок. – Он вырвет мне глотку, как только кто-то полезет к его телке! Даж не сомневайся!  
Джим собирается возразить, что скорее вырвет глотку Марони, но получает тычок под ребра и сгибается пополам. Этого всего лишь Готэм. Играй по правилам, Джимми-бой, тебе нечем его удивить.  
– Как-то не верится, – скалится кто-то из своры Марони.  
– Да-да!  
– Пусть покажет.  
До того, как Джим успевает хоть что-то сделать, Буллок мертвой хваткой вцепляется в его пушку и кладет ее себе в рот. Глотает и не морщится. А потом Джим едва не откусывает себе язык, когда дуло пистолета Буллока царапает горло.  
Этого всего лишь Готэм. Марони долго и пристально на них смотрит. Смеется – два чокнутых копа по цене одного. И все остальные, включая Освальда, смеются с ним в унисон.  
– И правда клоуны. Вы лучшее, что есть у полиции Готэма?  
Джиму очень хочется ответить ему, но тогда рука Буллока дрогнет и он прострелит ему голову. Или Буллок сделает вид, что его рука дрогнула – хрен поймешь. Лучше не дергаться.  
Освальд Кобблпот провожает их до двери, не переставая кивать в такт шуткам Марони. Двуличная гнида с привычками серийного убийцы, Джим как никогда жалеет, что оставил его в живых. Его останавливает только то, что глупо убивать того, в чьем убийстве тебя почти признали виновным.  
Буллок убирает пушку, Джим снова может дышать. Немного. Кто-то из поклонников его таланта успел пырнуть заточкой. Это всего лишь Готэм. Не жди от него слишком многого.  
Тебе не нужно возвращаться, чтобы перестрелять их всех к чертовой матери. Совсем нет. Ты спокоен – даже свозь эту ебучую боль. Ты спокоен, ты пойдешь домой и...  
– Какого, блядь, хрена?  
– Ошиблись баром, с кем не бывает, – Буллока не трясет, только немного ведет, как сбившийся с курса корабль в тихоатлантических водах.  
– Мы могли бы впаять им...  
– Мы в Готэме, – перебивает Буллок до того, как Джим перечислит добрую половину статей уголовного кодекса. – Но мы копы. Нам нельзя никого убивать, на повесив на него парочку висяков.  
Джим спокоен. Чертовски спокоен. Спокойствие течет по его жилам раскаленной лавой.  
– Иногда мне кажется, – вздыхает про себя Джим, – что та граната все-таки взорвалась и отправила меня в преисподнюю.  
Буллок пожимает плечами.  
– За это мы и любим тебя, Джим. За твой нескончаемый оптимизм!


End file.
